


Day 283 - So bad one can taste it (1/2)

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [283]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epiphany, Husbands, Love, M/M, Need, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sherlock had needed John from the first moment he had met him. That he wanted him he realised much later.</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 283 - So bad one can taste it (1/2)

Sherlock had needed John from the first moment he had met him. That he wanted him he realised much later.

He never knew that it was possible to live without a crucial part of oneself for more than thirty years and not notice it, but apparently it was. He always knew something was missing but he never knew what. He just assumed the fault lay within himself. He was damaged in so many other aspects already.

So what if he had no heart, as he had been reassured many times? He had no use for it anyway.

But once he had found the missing part, he knew that losing it would kill him. Losing _him_ would kill him. John was like air and sustenance, no, more. John was like data. Something so valuable and essential that Sherlock was ready to do anything to keep him: Lie, break the law, commit treason and a murder. He realised that he’d rather kill himself than lose John.

Even now, after being married to John for 5 years, nothing has changed about that.

His want comes and goes, sometimes in waves that almost drown out everything else and sometimes nothing more than a tingling sensation simmering just under the surface, but his need is a constant powerful beat thrumming in the core of his being.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'need'.
> 
> This really is only complete with part two...


End file.
